Para Scuderia
by ChibiChibiSha
Summary: Sin embargo, lo que ocupaba su mente en ese instante no era aquello, sino más bien algo como: "¿Y qué basura le regalo este año?" — Oneshot DS Happy 2015 Birthday, Dino!


Si mirase el calendario, Squalo podría ver perfectamente que quedaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Dino.

Le era curioso pensar que solo le llamaba por su nombre dentro de su cabeza, porque cuando hablaba cara a cara con el rubio, siempre se refería a él por su conocido mote en el mundo de la mafia. Mucha gente le llamaba "Bronco" así que no era raro que él también lo hiciese, después de todo. Pero el hecho de que prefiriese utilizar su nombre para sus adentros (y solo para sus adentros) le hacía cuestionarse ciertos aspectos propios suyos. Aspectos que no le gustaba decir ni en voz alta ni a _nadie. _Y mucho menos al rubio en cuestión.

Sin embargo, lo que ocupaba su mente en ese instante no era aquello, sino más bien algo como: "_¿Y qué basura le regalo este año?"_

Aunque pareciese mentira, el espadachín siempre recordaba el cumpleaños del Don Cavallone; quizá porque era su amigo de la infancia o quizá porque Dino era más molesto si se olvidaba de él en la fecha de su cumpleaños incluso que Xanxus cuando no tenía para comer la carne que quería en ese momento. No estaba muy seguro de la razón, pero siempre que Enero llegaba a su fin, recordaba que la fecha se acercaba. En consecuencia, de la misma forma, Dino siempre se acordaba del suyo también. La diferencia estaba en que el albino de pelo largo casi nunca recordaba su propia fecha cuando el día llegaba (estaba demasiado ocupado ejerciendo el trabajo que su jefe no quería hacer y gritándole a subordinados incompetentes, como normalmente pasaba) y recibía un mensaje del rubio demasiado… entusiasta. Por no decir increíblemente irritante.

Pero aunque le pareciese lo más fastidioso del mundo, en el fondo no le importaba _tanto. _

Quería decir, siempre habían sido amigos. El cómo se conocieron no era que hubiese sido de lo más convencional en una amistad, (Dino saltándose las clases por estar cansado de las burlas de sus compañeros y él mismo saltando el muro de la escuela en la que estaban ambos, volviendo de una pelea) y Squalo, en aquel entonces, ni siquiera estaba interesado en hablar con un _señorito_ llorica como el rubio. Pero con el tiempo, al parecer, éste le perdió el miedo y empezó a ir a verle para hablar con él, buscándole, diciendo que esperaba trabajar junto a su lado. ¿El motivo? A saber. Quizá fueron las charlas que a veces mantenían, o por las horas que habían estado en compañía el uno del otro. Pero sin duda, por su parte, Squalo podía ver como el potrillo asustadizo se había convertido en un gran bronco. No supo realmente que había sentido en ese instante al verlo, quizá una mezcla de aceptación como individuo a su altura y un poco orgullo a partes iguales, o quizá solo _algo_ más. Claro que, las cosas no fueron muy bien de ahí en adelante, pero tras las batallas de los anillos para decidir a los guardianes y al que iba a ser el próximo Décimo Vongola, su relación volvió a ser un poco como era en un principio.

Quizá justo después de eso se diese cuenta de que Dino siempre iría a buscarle, no importaba como ni cual fuese la situación. Y puede que también se diese cuenta de que tener a alguien preocupándose por ti no era tan terrible, después de todo.

Por ese motivo (y solo personalmente) le consideraba un amigo. Uno bastante confiable. Atolondrado e inútil si no había alguien cerca de él, pero con encanto propio.

Así que por eso se encontraba ahí, sentado en el escritorio de su habitación con los brazos cruzados y con un leve tic en el dedo índice de su única mano derecha. Se podría decir que su rostro se mostraba pensativo, pero el ceño fruncido y la expresión irritada de su gesto delataban que no podía pensar en nada que no le hubiera regalado ya anteriormente. _Maldita sea_. Demasiados cumpleaños habían pasado ya desde que lo conocía. Ese era su número treinta y dos.

La clave estaba en pensar en algo que le gustase a Dino, ¿no?. Así que, si pensaba en las cosas que despertaran su interés entonces acertaría, al menos. Cualquier tontería bastaría, en realidad, con tal de darle alguna cosa. Pero a la vez también pensaba que tenía que obsequiarle algo que valiera la pena. Simplemente porque si él hacía lo que sea, lo hacía _bien_. Nada de tonterías ni de medias tintas.

¿Y qué cosas le gustaban? Bueno… Lo primero que le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en él eran caballos. Pero hasta tenía tatuado la imagen representativa de su familia, por lo que no era una idea factible. ¿Las buenas comidas? No, no pensaba regalarle una comida en un restaurante, daba vergüenza ajena comer con él, sin duda. ¿Qué tal alguna botella de vino de buena cosecha? …Mejor pensado, no era buena idea. Le haría compartirla con él y cuando bebían juntos pasaban cosas que no quería recordar sin ponerse rojo.

_Condenado Bronco._

En general, las cosas que le gustaban a Dino o eran demasiado cursis o eran demasiado de _niño rico_. Así que volvió al principio en su hilo de pensamientos y lo único que pudo pensar era en cuánto le gustaba la equitación al otro y lo contento que se había puesto cuando recibió su caja arma, cortesía de su familia.

Se echó ligeramente hacía atrás en la silla, haciendo que ésta se apoyase en las dos patas traseras y miró al techo, balanceándose un poco. Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos minutos, sin saber cuantos en realidad, hasta que al final cerró los ojos con una expresión medio decidida en su rostro, dejando que la silla volviese a su posición inicial. Su cabello ahora totalmente largo cayó ligeramente sobre su cara, sin embargo, no pareció importarle.

Bien, pues si no le quedaba más remedio, le regalaría _algo así. _Tampoco es que se le ocurriese nada mejor, desde luego.

* * *

—Oye, basura. Feliz cumpleaños, o lo que sea.

—Ah ¿hemos quedado para esto? Vaya, ¡pues muchas gracias entonces! —El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, con genuina felicidad.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar que Dino utilizaba a veces para trabajar, otras veces para leer. Al Don no le gustaba demasiado encerrarse en el despacho de su mansión por mucho tiempo, así que cuando Squalo iba a visitarlo, pasaban el tiempo allí también.

—No te hagas el tonto, que ya lo sabías. —Que no le hubiese dicho que iba para eso expresamente no significaba que le fuese a seguir el rollo. A veces le resultaba tan infantil que quería gritarle de nuevo que no fuese tan inocente.— Así que cállate y toma esto. —Pudo ver perfectamente la cara sorprendida del rubio cuando le tendió la bolsa con el paquete dentro.

Sin duda parecía que ese año no esperaba nada suyo. A lo mejor era porque la última vez que se vieron Squalo le había soltado un golpe en toda la cara, con verdaderas intenciones de hacerle daño, por razones que prefería no volver a pensar si no quería que se le encendiesen las mejillas. Pero por otra parte, parecía realmente feliz. Cuando se le tomaba por sorpresa volvía a tener ese gesto iluminado de cuando era crío que le parecía ligeramente adorable.

—¿…Es para mi? ¿En serio?

—No, para Enzo. ¡Pues claro! ¿De quién es el cumpleaños aquí, idiota?

—¡Vale, vale! —Se rió ligeramente, alzando algo una mano para que no se enfadase.

Por su parte, Dino se sentía muy curioso. Ese año también se había acordado de él y eso hacía que se sintiese un poco… ¿avergonzado, quizá? El regalarse cosas era una cosa normal para ellos. Sobretodo cuando Squalo se "iba de viaje" (normalmente eran misiones de Varia), que solía traerle _souvenirs_ de allí a donde iba. Dino no era que viajase de tan seguido, al menos no cuando la situación estaba en calma, pero también hacía lo mismo y aquello se había convertido en una especie de tradición de la que nunca habían hablado y no pensaban hablar nunca, aceptándola como natural.

Así que un poco impaciente, sacó el paquete de la bolsa y empezó a desembalarlo. Pesaba un poco así que se preguntó que clase de cosa le había traído el albino aquella vez. Pero cuando sacó el papel, su gesto curioso pasó a ser uno incrédulo al leer "Champú ICA. Especial para caballos"

—…Si hubieras dicho que era para Scuderia en vez de para Enzo, no te hubiera creído igualmente. —Lo miró con ese mismo gesto, como si dijese "_Qué diantres, Squalo_" a lo que el otro le contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡VOOOOOIIIII!

El grito de Squalo le había dado un susto casi se le había caído el paquete de las manos. Por suerte pudo pescarlo en el último momento con un leve suspiro aliviado. En el paquete no solo había champú, también había un par de peines de cerdas, diferentes entre sí para el cepillado y otros utensilios igual de… útiles. Un set bastante completo.

—¿Quién te piensas que soy? Eso es para tu caballo, maldita sea. —No le hubiese hecho un regalo así si hubiese querido ser cruel. Para eso, solo tenía que decirle cuatro cosas, no le hacía falta nada más.— Llevo regalándote cosas tanto tiempo que no tenía ni idea de que traerte esta vez ¿Vale? Además, no te quejes. He tenido que ir a buscarlo expresamente y son cosas útiles, no como tu existencia.

El rubio parpadeo, todavía algo escéptico, y obviando la última puya del albino, volvió a mirar al regalo. Quizá habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Squalo terminó de hablar, porque de pronto, en medio del silencio, Dino comenzó a reírse ligeramente, como si hubiese recordado lo más divertido que había experimentado en meses. El otro sin embargo, no hizo más que mirarlo extrañado, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para que no se le notasen los nervios de no haber acertado con un regalo así y que no le gustase, sin embargo estos se disiparon cuando vio la sonrisa que el chico siempre solía dedicarle cuando estaban a solas. Una sincera, diferente a la expresión alegre que tenía con todo el mundo.

—¿D-de que te ríes? —Quiso ponerse a la defensiva, pero su voz le traicionó por unos instantes.

—De nada en especial… Me gusta mucho el regalo.

En un momento de confusión (o quizá de debilidad. Cuando estaba con Dino no podía pensar con la claridad que le gustaría) alzó las cejas, sintiendo como si se hubiese perdido gran parte de la historia que había llevado a Dino de mostrarse extrañado a parecer encantado. No obstante luego pensó que era el rubio y que a veces ni él mismo tenía lógica en sí mismo. O quizás era porque venía de él y eso era lo que le gustaba a Dino.

—¿¡Qué clase de cara es esa, _Bronco_!? No me mires así ¡Me irritas!

Pero esa no era realmente la razón, no al menos la _de verdad. _Porque cuando Dino se inclinó hacia él y le dejó ese beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, el rostro del miembro de Varia adquirió al final ese tono rojo que había tratado por todos los medios de ocultar y se volvió un tomate muy gracioso con una expresión que indicaba que a cualquier otra palabra del rubio, iba a matarle.

Simplemente, así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos. Y como funcionarían siempre.

—_Grazie._


End file.
